Dark Reality/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #20 - Dark Reality FSx20 - Dark Reality Written & Directed by LiamJaco1998lfc ---- Street, Somewhere in West Virginia (Jenna Graham; walks along the road to her house, she holds her phone in her hand. Suddenly, she hears a sudden bang behind her, she turns around to investigate the darkness of the street.) Jenna's House, Porch (Jenna reaches her door, she gets out her keys and put's it in the lock, then she hears a noise that makes her jump.) JENNA: Hello?, Is anyone there? (She twists the key in the lock and she walks into her home and closes the door.) 'Inside Jenna's Home' (Jenna walks up to her bed room and turns the light on, the window is strangely open.) JENNA (to herself): What the hell, Can't Jacob open things then close them..Damn! (She closes the window, in more than a second she hears a noise in her front yard.) 'House Yard' (Jenna walks into the darkness of her garden and she sees a lightened figure standing in the darkness.) JENNA: Okay, dude. This isn't funny, whoever you are you'd better leave me along. (The dark figure disappears. Jenna runs to the front of her house to her car and gets in, quickly. She looks to the back window, The black figure swoops past the front window screen scaring her half to death. Scared out of her wits; she starts the car and drives out of her drive. She drives down the street, she heads into a deserted woodland road then almost calmed down; the dark figure is standing in the middle of the road. Jenna scared in horror as he jumps onto her window screen and smashes his hands through her window screen. Struggling to see, she jumps out of the car and lands on the hard concrete.) 'Road' JENNA: (feeling herself land on the concrete) ahhh!!! (She stands and realizes she's got bruises and scratches from her hard collapses from her car, then she draws attention to the figure who is now dead on the concrete. Jenna doesn't waste her time; she runs for her life and doesn't look back, she notices a hospital near by and runs for it like there's no other choice. As she runs, she hears a voice from nowhere.) VOICE (Man's Voice): I bet you don't know me. (The Black figure jumps her from the darkness, and she smashes to the ground. The Black Figure stands above her, grinning, and he knees by her and rubs her face.) BLACK FIGURE: I'm Sorry. But your just too tasty to resist. JENNA: (barely able to speak) Who are you? BLACK FIGURE: My name is Samuel Mantix, NOW! Where is Tom Branson?...I'd like a little word with him (grins) JENNA: He's my...cousin..Don't you dare hurt him!! SAMUEL: Sorry, your a loose end and gladly for you, your on my hit list. JENNA:..What??.. SAMUEL: Killing all my descendent'. Where is he? (Jenna refuses to tell him but Samuel won't take it. He drives his hand through her chest.) SAMUEL: It will take me less than a second to rip your heart out, so I'll ask you one last time where is Tom Branson?!! JENNA: (muttering silently) North America.... SAMUEL: Sorry I didn't quite catch that! JENNA: (speech goes low) North America,, He's in North America. Mexico. SAMUEL: Well, I'd like to say, be on your way. But looks like your now worthless. JENNA: What? (Samuel pulls his hand out of her chest, pulling out with him her heart. Her eyes close as she dies. Samuel stands and smiles.) Basketball Ground -''' Morning', '''Mexico '- Three months Later (Tom Branson, Jason, Groven and Wilson are playing basketball, Tom takes his goal and Jason throws it to Tom who throws it to his other friend.) JASON: Hey, did you see that shot? TOM: Yeah it was awesome. JASON: (refering to Tom) You totally kicked his ass TOM: Yes, I did Jason and that won't be the last of it. (grins) GROVEN: Oyy, I've did it twice in one week Jason. (Groven snatches the basketball from Tom and shoots it through the basketball hoop.) GROVEN: (after ball hits the hoop) Oh ye!...(mocking Jason) Did you see that shot? TOM: Jason doesn't answer to loosers Groven. WILSON: Doesn't mean he won't answer to "Hey bitch". GROVEN: Did someone say my name? (grins) WILSON: Groven No. "Bitch" Yes, although i would say 'Person who came 10th in last weeks Basketball trial'. GROVEN: Do you wanna live? TOM: Look girls stop fighting we've got a game to get on with. Any ways don't you think it's time to go? JASON: Awesome, I'll get going then. (Jason grabs his sports bag and runs off.) (''Minutes after'' It's night, Tom plays on his own; he throws the ball into the hoop.) TOM (to himself; as he bounces the ball around): Tom gets his way, and he shoots. Oh yah!!! (Tom throws the ball into the basketball hoop one last time. A girl walks onto the basketball ground, Tom looks and smiles at her.) TOM: (smiles) Hi. (holds the basketball up) Wanna play? GIRL: (smiles, trying to impress him) No, thanks. My name is Jasama. TOM: Thomas, but people call me Tom. Short for Thomas. (throws the ball in the hoop) JASAMA: Well, Tom you seem like a nice chap. TOM: How do you know, you've only been here a few seconds? (grins) JASAMA: I've watched you play for the past 4 hours, not that been stalking (smiles) Where are your friends? TOM: (corrects Jasama) Well, friend Jason Utah. Other 3, nah. JASAMA: So Tom, You sound like an american? am I right? TOM: Oh yes, I am a yank (laughs) JASAMA: So which part of the states are you from? TOM: Gallows Hill, I guess you haven't heard of it, no? JASAMA: Yes, I have infact. Filled with spooky goings on, huh (smiles) TOM: well, it is spooky but you get used to it when you've lived there for almost your whole life. JASAMA: I suppose. TOM: Do you like all of that supernatural stuff? JASAMA: Yes, I've always liked them. TOM: Always, I think i'd better get going. JASAMA: Cool, yah. (Tom puts his sportsbag on his sholder, Jasama watches him walk off; she smiles.) ??? (behind her): Was it worth it? (Jasama turns around and unknown figure stands; barely see able in the darkness.) JASAMA: What do you want? ???: Keeping my word, I already have one off the list. I need three more, including him. I've hunted for them for centuries. JASAMA: I've done what you told me. (Steps to the figure) Now, leave me alone. ???: 'You forgot something (Jasama takes out a knife and hands it to the figure.) '???: (touching it's blade) I've been looking for this for centuries. Street (Tom walks alone, in the darkness, Cars go past beeping and playing music. Winds starts to blow and leafs and papers start to blow in his face, he struggles to keep walking. He walks into an alleyway. He starts to hear horrifying noises; Bottles smashing and girls screaming.) TOM: Who's there? (He sees a dark figure standing at the end of the alleyway.) TOM: are you okay? sir. ???: 'It's horrible. TOM: What? (Tom walks to him; thinking he's hurt.) '???: Getting your whole family taken away from you. TOM: I don't know. ???: It's horrible. TOM: What is? ???: Death. TOM: I don't know, sir. I've never experienced it. ???: Never say never. (The figure holds a knife; he rubs it's blade and steps out of the darkness; It's Samuel Mantix, (sarcastic) ever heard me? Tom draws attention to Samuel's knife and steps back.) TOM: Sir, you don't want to do this. SAMUEL: Sure, I do. (Samuel vamp-speeds and smashes him against the wall.) TOM: (breathing heavy) Please, Don't. (Samuel gabs the knife in Tom's stomach; Tom Screams in pain, then he Tom tries to stand as Samuel pulls the knife out and disappears. Tom stands and clutches his deadly wound, then all of a sudden the blustery wind, smacks him to the floor and by the unseen force gets dragged to the end of the alley way. He tries to get a grip and stand, but there's no avail and he gets sucked out of the alleyway into sudden darkness.) Tom's Bedroom, Night (Tom awakes screaming his head-off. It seems to be a dream; As he just comes back into reality; he looks around the room; nothing it's there.) TOM: (exhausted/happy) Oh my god.... (Tom lays back on his bed and falls asleep.) Outside Coffee Shop, Morning (His mother; Milisa Branson and Tom sit. Jasama hands coffee to Milisa.) JASAMA: (handing her the coffee) Here's your coffee. MILISA: (to Jasama) Thanks JASAMA: Cool Basketball, Tom. Keep it up. TOM: I try. (smiles) (Jasama walks into the coffee shop.) MILISA: (to Tom) Who's that? TOM: Just a girl. MILISA: Just a girl, huh. TOM: Where's dad? MILISA: He's unpacking. TOM: Really?, We've been here for a week and still hasn't unpacked. MILISA: I'm afraid so. I want to talk to you about something. TOM: Shoot. MILISA: Well, me and your dad have been thinking we should stay here, like permanent stay. Anyway, there's more things here than in Virginia. There's fortune tellers. Basketball Grounds and cafes. TOM: (sarcastic) ye, I really use cafes. But I may try the fortune teller. (Samuel stands watching them in a alleyway.) MILISA: Anyway, any cool things going on in the land of Tom? TOM: Well, I have drawed 2 times less than Gallows Hill's basketball team and I beat Jason twice. (Tom messess with his fingers in destress.) MILISA: Are you okay, Tom? TOM: Yes..Nothing it's okay. MILISA: Honey, If it's something about stay here please, don't worry. TOM: No it isn't that. MILISA: Please me. TOM: Well, since i've came here. I've been having visions, well it's more like dreams. Of someone. (Tom sees Samuel and remembers from his nightmare) No... MILISA: People tent to dream about someone they love honey it's nothing to worry. TOM: (looks back to Milisa) How about I try the fortune teller? MILISA: Sure, Don't and have fun. (Tom lifts off his chair and follows Samuel into the city quarter.) City Quarter (As Tom follows Samuel, he suddenly disappears.) TOM: (result of his Samuel's disappearence) What the hell? (Then a old woman grabs his palm, Tom looks at her; she sits with a table infront of her. Tom still wanting to find him, sits on a chair facing the woman.) TOM: I guess your the fortune teller. FORTUNE TELLER: My name is Joanue Wixet, I'm a fortune Teller. Would you like me to tell you your fortune? TOM: (nods) yes please. JOANUE: First I will need your hand. (Tom holds his hand out and Joanue holds his palm. Joanue and Tom close their eyes.) JOANUE: I see darkness. (Joanue starts to see images in her mind'; '''Jason awaking and getting attacked, Samuel holding Tom's forehead and chanting. Tom's eyes go black. Joanue opens her eyes.) TOM: What? (Joanue is speechless and shocked.) Jason's Home, Same time (Jason wakes up, he lifts off his bed and looks out his bedroom window. Then, he hears a sudden bang down stairs. Jason goes down stairs and inverstigates, he checks in his living room; no one is there. He goes in the kitchen and Samuel is strangely there.) JASON: Look, man. I'm not a charity case, so leave. SAMUEL: I haven't said what I want to say. JASON: Are you friends of my mom? SAMUEL: Far from it. Jason. JASON: You have too be my moms friend if you know my name. SAMUEL: Let's say I've been watching you and I know everything about you. (Samuel takes out his knife. Jason looks at it and starts to feel chills down his spine.) JASON: Get away from me or I will call the cops. (Jason tries to run but Samuel vamp-speeds and stands infront of him. Jason looks at the knife, Samuel rises his knife and Jason knows he's done for, as Samuel brings the knife forward to stab him; Jason closes his eyes and braces himself. Almost seconds later, Jason opens his eyes and sees the knife is at his throat.) SAMUEL: You throught I was going to kill you? uhh, not your yet. (Samuel grabs his head and smacks him to the wall; knocking him out.) Jason's Home, Night (Tom walks up the house path, and sees that the door to the house open. Immediately, he knows something is wrong. He opens the door fully and walks in.) TOM: (entering the house) Hello? Is anyone in? (He walks into the living room and the TV is on.) TOM: What is going on? Kitchen (Tom sees blood on the wall; from Samuel smacking Jason to the wall.) TOM (shouting slightly): Jason, are you okay? Where are you?.... Jason's Bedroom (Tom enters his bedroom, He starts to get scared and horrifyed as he sees blood splattered on the window.) TOM: (scared) Okay, Tom if you've done this to scare me, it's almost working, not stop! (Then suddenly, Tom Jumps as Jason's phone rings. He answers it.) TOM: (into the phone) Hello who is this? SAMUEL: Hello Tom. (Tom stands confused and scared about why a man who knows his name.) TOM: Hey. How do you know me? SAMUEL: Let's say I'm a distant relative. TOM: Oh hey. (smiles) My dad never mentioned you? SAMUEL: No, I don't think he would of. TOM: anyway why are you calling my friend? SAMUEL: Because, I've been tracing you for days. TOM: Who ever this is you'd better f**k off! SAMUEL: Okay, Oh and I have your friend, Jason is it? TOM: If you dare hurt him I will! SAMUEL: You'll what Kill me? I can't be killed little boy. So, if you want to see your friend alive, you'd better be at the Crosmore Cave in 15 minutes! (The phone goes dead and Tom stands terrified.) Crosmore Cave - Later (Tom arrives at the cave; he sees Jason tied up and gagged. Samuel and Andre stand around a stonetable.) TOM: Okay, I'm here. Now let him! SAMUEL (stands facing him): Don't worry, I'm not here for him. TOM: Who are you here for then? SAMUEL: For centuries, I've been waiting for this moment. Too bad you won't be here to enjoy this moment with me. TOM: (angry) What is that supposed to mean! ANDRE: He needs you, Tom. TOM: (concerned - angry) Need me?... Need me for want?! SAMUEL: You'll find out, soon enough. And don't think of running because I'm an immortal vampire/Traveller. TOM: A Vampire, okay freaky and I don't even know what half them other words are. ANDRE: He can't die, hence the word immortal and He's a witch, hence the word Traveller. (Tom sees Jason gagged and tied up; unconcous.) TOM: Please, let him go! SAMUEL: I can't, but even If i did. He won't approve. TOM: What does that drivel mean? SAMUEL: Look, Kid. He's not actually active right now. We'll reveal everything later okay! TOM: Sorry, to crash your party freaky men, I'm going. (As Tom runs, Samuel vamp-speeds and stands infront of him; stopping him from leaving. Samuel shows his evil vamp face, scaring Tom.) SAMUEL: Your not going anywhere!! (Minutes Later, Tom stands back inside the cave and Samuel takes out his knife.) SAMUEL: See this knife, it's for spirt expulsion. I go into detail later. First, I need your blood. (Instead of hesitating or holding back, Tom holds his arm out and freely lets Samuel have his blood.) TOM: Why do you need my blood? SAMUEL: I need your blood for a ritual, I will drink your blood and the blood with cover the insides of my body opening my body letting my soul free, details no thanks. (Samuel takes his knife and cuts Tom's palm; the blood pours from it. Samuel takes a glass and holds it underneath Tom's palm and the blood drips into it and fills.) TOM: (trying to move his palm) why am I doing this? (Samuel get releases the knife from Tom's palm and then drinks Tom's blood.) ANDRE: Well, it's coming. TOM: I don't want to be involved. Please, release Jason. ANDRE: We can't. (As Samuel drinks Tom's blood; Samuel feels a deep deep effect rises from his legs to his head, he exhales as his insides are covered with Tom's blood and Samuel crushes the glass in his hand and it falls to bits. Tom stands terrified but frozen. Samuel finally relaxes as the ritual is complete.) SAMUEL: It's done, now onto the next part. TOM: What's the next part? SAMUEL: My body is now open and my soul is free to inhabit someone else body. (Tom imedioutly thinks that Samuel will take over Jason's body.) TOM: No, you can't. I won't let you do it to him SAMUEL: I'm sorry but. You don't have a say in this, anyway Jason isn't my choice. (Samuel looks to Andre behind him and grins.) TOM: Who is? (Samuel vamp-speeds and puts his hands on Tom's forehead.) SAMUEL: (slovak) Odomknúť, Mať a obývajú (In-result to the spell, Tom's eyes suddenly turn black and he falls to the ground.) SAMUEL: (faintly) you are. (Samuel falls to the ground; his eyes close slowly. Andre hears Samuel's heart beat decrease until finally the heart beat becomes void and dead; everything does quite. Until, Tom inhales air as he awakes, as he comes back into reality he realizes what's happened.) TOM: (standing) what's happening? ANDRE: Hello Tom, (calling Samuel's spirit) Vete. (Tom's eyes turn black, before Samuel resurfaces inside Tom's body. As, Samuel realizes his spell worked, he smiles.) ANDRE: Shall we. SAMUEL (now inside Tom's body - evily): Lets. Outside, Crosmore Cave - Night (Samuel puts his hand in Tom's Zip Top pocket and takes out Tom's phone.) SAMUEL: (opening Tom's phone) Well, look what we have here. (He clicks contacts and sees Tom's mother on their; he clicks ''call.) MILISA: (on the phone) Hey tom, are you okay? SAMUEL: (pretending to be Tom) Hi mom, yes i'm..fine. I'm just calling to ask you....Is it okay, if you'd come home early tonight..It's just, I'm alone and I'd like you to come home that's all. MILISA: Okay honey, we will come home now if you want?.. (Andre stands behind him. Samuel turns around to him.) SAMUEL: (grins to Andre) Yes, okay. Thanks, mom. See you when you get back. MILISA: see you honey. (softly) Love you. (Samuel responds to Milisa's 'love you' message and pulls a disgusted face at Andre.) SAMUEL: (disgusted)...Love you.. (The phone goes dead and Samuel smiles.) SAMUEL: That intensive woman, she's so in love with her own son it's sickening. (cleans his head and inhales) Okay, I'm off to do what I do best, make sure no one gets hold of my body. Don't forget to pop up. Branson Home, Seconds Later (Samuel wonders the house, he comes across a photo of Tom and his family; he snarks.) SAMUEL: Jesus, that family. Such pack-rats. (Ken stands behind Samuel, thinking it's Tom.) KEN: Hey, son. SAMUEL: (turns to them - pretending to be Tom) Hey dad. Where's mom? KEN: She was just behind me? maybe, she's just stop and got chat. SAMUEL: (softly speaking) Dad, I just want to ask you. Would you like to watch a movie later? KEN: Sure son. Any particular genre? SAMUEL: Supernatural, I'm a sucker for.. vampires. KEN: (shouts) Milisa!. SAMUEL: She maybe held up by someone a friend or something?... (Samuel takes out a small knife. Ken is stunned.) KEN: What are you doing, son. SAMUEL: (grins - touches small knife) Yah, about that. I'm not your son and your wife is probably got captured by my hench man. (Andre stands behind Ken.) SAMUEL: (looks to Andre) I'd like you too me my evil partner, Andre. And he has a nap for killing innocent people. Abit like me (grins) ANDRE: And Attacking them. (Andre vamp-speeds to Ken and smashes him against the wall; knocking him into the front door and knocking him out. Samuel tests Ken and knocks him slightly with his foot...No movement.) SAMUEL: Well, he isn't supernatural, that's for sure. ANDRE: That knife did scare him, he was so honest to find himself and make sure his family is safe but safe isn't the problem this time...Protection for the soul is. SAMUEL: (finishing Andre's sentence) Sadly, his son is just out of reach. Keep them in Crosmore until tomorrow when the ritual to kill the last of my descendent' will happen. ANDRE: is there a reason why you want them dead? SAMUEL: Modern Mantix are nothing more than fake copies of my famous family that once ruled Greece 5000 years ago and I want nothing more than to pass on to the other side without any revenge plans. Crosmore Cave, Later (Milisa awakes, she scans her surroundings and is stunned about where she is. Milisa looks beside her and sees Ken awaking. As they both try to move they realise their both tied up onto the cave walls.) MILISA: (to Ken) Honey, where are we? KEN: I don't know. (Samuel stands infront of them.) KEN: Where is our son? SAMUEL: Dead. MILISA: Who are you? SAMUEL: Samuel Mantix, (takes out his knife out) -- A person that wants nothing more than to kill you and your son. Your son is just out of reach. Sorry. KEN: How are you inside our sons body? SAMUEL: Okay, here's the thing, I'm your ancestor, a witch and a vampire..Oh and a Traveller and I want you dead. KEN: Why? SAMUEL: Your nothing like my old family, your gulable and so overrated and I want nothing more that to kill you the carbon copies of my old family that once thrived Greece 5000 years ago, but they were all killed by a volcaino eruption and i survived. May they rest in peace. (shows them his knife) I'll tell you a secret. This knife, if it gets jabbed into tom's stomach, I will be expelled from his body, but that isn't going to happen. (Andre stands behind Samuel.) ANDRE: Go, I'll make sure they stay here. SAMUEL: Good, in the meantime I'll be enjoy my youth (snarks) (He leaves the cave.) Clothes Store, Next Morning (Samuel looks though an isle of clothings and shoes.) SAMUEL: (to himself) Okay, Better than Tom's clothes anyway. WOMAN: Is there any thing that suits your taste? SAMUEL:(pretending to be Tom) Yes I'd like this please. (He holds up a black leather jacket and top with dark rinse jeans.) WOMAN: Great, How about you try them on. SAMUEL: Okay Cash Desk, Later (Samuel now has on his Leather jacket and top, with jeans.) WOMAN: That will be Twenty dollars please SAMUEL: What, No. (compels the woman) You don't need money, this is free. WOMAN: (after being compelled) Okay, anything you need. Apartment Room, Later (Samuel stands and the window; bored then his phone rings. He answers it.) SAMUEL: What? ANDRE: I've did what you told me. SAMUEL: Good. Is the knife safe? ANDRE: Yes. SAMUEL: Great, make sure no one gets hold of it. ANDRE: Where are you? SAMUEL: I decided to skip one generation and stay at an apartment, instead. ANDRE: I have everything ready for tonight. SAMUEL: Good, i want them to know that we mean terror. Anyway, there's a party over at the club tonight, i'm going. I'd like to meet some chicks. ANDRE: Be careful don't get too close. SAMUEL: Don't tell me what to do i'm Samuel Mantix, there's no such thing as too close. (grins) (Samuel starts to feel the room spin, and his vision goes blury. He falls slightly onto the side of the bed; dropping the phone.) ANDRE: Samuel, are you okay? SAMUEL: No, something happening. (hands hurt) God damit. Fuck!! (He groans as he feels pain above his forehead and down to his feet. Then, the pain stops like a pause on a TV. He grabs the phone and stands.) SAMUEL: Dammit that hurt. (Then, Samuel's eyes turn black as Tom regains control of his body. As he comes back into the room, he realizes he's inside an apartment, and dressed like a rockband star. He is stunned and shocked.) TOM: Where the hell am i? (Tom realizes he is holding a phone and someone is on the other side.) ANDRE: (thinking it's still Samuel) Samuel? TOM: Listen, please leave me alone! I have done nothing to you. ANDRE: (realizes it's Tom) Tom! I presume. TOM: Please, who ever you are please. Don't hurt me. What's happened to me? ANDRE: Nothing. It's your soul that's in trouble, boy. TOM: What? What do you mean? ANDRE: (slovak - calling Samuel forth) Vete. (Tom's eyes close and open; the eyes are black inresult to the code word. His eyes open and Samuel resurfaces inside Tom's body.) SAMUEL: Let me guess. The swine returned. ANDRE: Yes. It didn't take long before i realized though. SAMUEL: Well, looks like we've got to get this ritual at a go. (Samuel grabs his black leather jacket and puts it on.) SAMUEL: (con't) Call me tonight, in the meantime i'm partying. Night Club, Night -- Category:Fan Specials Story Pages Category:Story Pages